More Sides of the Heart
by SasukeLover542
Summary: Everyone in Group 7, or some out has a secret even they don't know. Are they friends, or enemys of there ancestors of there past life. I suck at summaries so. The story is better than summary.
1. Changes and Memories

I don't own anything Naruto, exept a couple of characters. But the plot is so mine.

Pairs: NarutoxOC, SasxSak, and other pairs

Okay this is like my first story,so give some reviews after this.

* * *

Sasuke's POV (through whole story) 

Sakura, Naruto, and Me walk home from a very tiring mission. I looked over at everyone, and they were acted like there normal selves. I clenched my fsit and felt a sudden pain rush through me, what was it? Why do I feel this way? I look at my hand and seems some strang things, 'Claws? What the-, but how?

"Sasuke-kun, is something wrong?" Sakura leans her head over, and had a very curious look on her face.

"Its nothing. Just forget about me." I put my hands back in my pockets and put my head down. What the hell is going on? My am I changing into a beast? If I am tuning into one.

I run up infront of everyone and leave them.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?" The pink-haired girl stops and makes Naruto stop.

"Don't worry about that bastard, I'm sure hes got things under control." The Kyuubi boy closes his eyes.

"Naruto! Hey take that back! Sasuke is not a-" 'What the- whats this feeling, m-my head hurts. My muscules are tighting, it hurts-' Sakura collapses on the ground in horrible pain.

"Sakura-chan, whats wrong-" 'My body, I can't move.' 'Hey Naruto, I'm finally released from the spell. Do you know who I am?' 'Who are you!' 'I'm..'

'Hey Sakura..Please don't be scared of me..' 'Who are you? Get out of my head! 'Please Sakura calm down, I'm not trying to scare you. My name is-'

* * *

I run into the house and look in the mirror, 'My eyes, why do they seem cat like. What the fuck is going on!' I punch the mirrors, and shards of the mirror fall to the ground. 'Is this a curse? I'm so confused' 'Sasuke, whats up?' 'Who are you? How'd you get in my head?' 'Relaxe Uchiha Boy, I'm Prince of the Demons, Nuriko' 'Nuriko? What do you want?' 'Relaxe dummy, make a shadow clone and I'll transform into who I look like.' 'Why'd should I belive you? Why do I want to listen to you?' I clench my fists and is about to punch the wall 'Just do it.' I make a hand sign and make another one of me. What is going on with me, maybe this 'Prince' should have the answers. 

The shadow clone transforms Nuriko. He looked like a punk, He had shoulder length hair. He had earrings. And his hair was black, with a bush load of bangs and kinda stuck up in back. He wore a black cape, black boots. A huge sword that had tape dangling from it. He mainly wore everything black. His eyes were red and black. He looks strong, but he can't beat my brother.

"Hey Sasuke, I'm sorry if I scared yo-' He closes his eyes and puts his hands behind his eyes.

"Whats going on with me? Why am I changing?" I clench another fist.

"Calm down, it seems like you are the reincarnation of me, but you look nothing like me, usually reincarnations look like there present. Your changing into me slowly. I will enter into your concience, when you really need it. But since you'll be fine I guess you don't need me, " Nuriko goes on his knee and lifts his sword in the air like a weirdo.

He can't be serious, I mean honestly, whats with this guy. Hes so stupid, he looks like a freak. Besides how could he be 'Prince of the Demons', hes such a loser. "Shouldn't you be dead?"

"Ahhh, yes good question, I can only be in this world if your in serious danger, like at the border line of death. Or by love.."Nuriko looks up and rubs the back of his head

"Love? You can just forget that. I'm in love with no one."

"Can you be sure? You hang out with that Haruno girl, you seem to have great interest in her. Even though you don't show it."

"Just go away." I grab a shurnikan and throw it at Nuriko.

Nuriko puts the kunai on his finger and rings it around, "Honestly be more smarter than that. I don't go away so easily. It'll take alot more than that. Also I don't want to go away just yet."

The loser walks to the door and slides the door to the left, he also drops the kunai next to his feet.

"I'll be going out for a few, just forget I ever existed." He goes out and closes the door.

What is up with him. Thinking that I like Sakura. Whatever shes annoying just like Naruto. What makes him think I'm that kind of person. I'll also go out for a few and follow him to see what he does.

* * *

I hide behind a building, and watch Nuriko. Looks like hes walking to Naruto and Sakura. I'll see what he does. 

"Why hello young lady. Is there something wrong?" 'It can't be..could it be?'

"hey who are yu freak, leave Sakura alone!" Naruto puts his fists in front of him, and looks like hes about to punch the shit out of him.

"Calm Down, I'm not going to hurt her." The vampire looking guy, kneels down and comforts Sakura.

What a flirt. If he claims that I'm his reincarnation and involves flirting, hes got the wrong guy. Me?A flirt?Getting dreaming.

Sakura puts up her head and blushes, "Uhh.." 'Come on Sakura, let me out. Let me out.' "Get out of my head! Leave me alone, What do you want from me?"

'So, shes also having the same effect that I had. Hmm..'

"Sakura? Whats wrong. Someone hurting you?" He lifts up her chin and kisses her.

What! Kissing Sakura! Dream on, its never going to happen with Sakura. Never. Ever. Big Flirt.

'Innder Sakura: YOU FREAK YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS! YOU DUMBASS, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!' Sakura slaps him, "Who the hell are you! I don't even know you? So why the fuck did you kiss me! You stole my first kiss." 'I really wanted my first kiss to be Sasuke, but my dreams crushed. He is kinda cute though.'

"You okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay! You stole my first kiss, you scared the shit out of me and-" 'What! His face seems similar to Sasukes face. His face seems so sad, yet angry at the same time.'

"I'm sorry, Mokoto." Nuriko had a sad face on. I would see why, getting cused out by Sakura seems like he would get mad, Besides who the hell is Moyojo or who ever he said.

'Wait, I reconize that name from somewhere. But I don't even know anybody named that. I have no idea what the fucker is talking about,' I come from behind the building and walk towards them with my hands in my pockets.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura comes from the yelling the crap out of him and starts running towards me. Damn, why does always happen.?

'Great, here comes Sasuke. Thats just what we need lecturing us with his crap. Its sickening.' The loser folds his arms and has that face when he looks at me.

"Sasuke-kun where'd you go? Naruto and I missed you!" The annoying girl puts her hands ina praying position, and feet all messed up. Shes starting to give me those stupid sparkly eyes of hers.

"Hey, whoever said that I missed him, I didn't miss him for crap!"

"Anyways, where'd you go?"

"Somewhere.." For some or no reason I give the 'I'm Smarter than You, Smirky Face'

"Ahh, Sasuke your so cool!" 'Whats up with his eyes?He seems..different.'

I walk past her, eyes closed, hands in pockets.

"Oh by the way, who is that man?" I look up and Sakura points to a guy wearing black.

"That is Nuriko. I really can't explain him."

"Hey Sasuke don't get all over my woman." Nuriko grabs out his sword.

"Your woman! You can have her." I look back down,and I don't care if I hurt Sakuras feelings.

'What! I knew Sasuke never liked me.' 'Sakura, you hate that don't you? Sasuke leaving you off the side like your nothing to him.'

'Well, I was always holding him back anyways. So it makes not difference. So forget it.' Sakura looks down and puts her ahnds to her mouth.

'Well Sakura, don't take that crap. I know your something to him. He might not act like it, but you never know.'

'Shut up and forget it, its never going to happen.'

"Sakura-chan!", Naruto runs over to Sakura worries like a little baby.

"Besides who am I to kid."

"Sakura-chan? You okay?"

Sakura nods slightly to Naruto, "Yea I'm fine, really don't worry about me."

'Naruto, aren't you worried about Sakura? You love her, you want to be with her the rest of your life, don't you Naruto?'

'Yea who cares, shes obbssessed with Sasuke.'

'Good Luck.'

"Loser, give up and go home, this is none of your concern."

"Shut up! This is none of your concern either."

"Actually, it does. I'm responsible with Nuriko's actions."

"What the hell you talking about! Hes a lot older than you and-''

"That has nothing to do with his age, yes he maybe older, so I brought him back into this world."

* * *

SasukeLover542: Oh yea! Finally the first chapter. Cliffhanger! Please review. Thank you and konichiwa! 


	2. Challenge

I know I left a huge cliffhanger, well not a big one. Well hope uyou like it so far.

Also I know some characters are kinda OOC. Like Sasuke, I think I made him a little to cold.

* * *

"What do you mean? 'Brought Back Him Back Into this World?'" Sakura puts her hands to her chest, still shocked at something, I have no idea what. 

"What the- That's you Sasuke?"

"No Loser, I'm the so called reincarntion of him. If this is what I'm truly meant to be:a hilarious, stupid, girl chasing guy. Then that will be my fate."I close my eyes and go deep in thought.

'Oh Sasuke. Inner Sakura: YOU BETTER BE THAT HILARIOUS, STUPID, GIRL CHASING GUY!YOU'LL BE A BETTER GUY THAN THAT!'

"YEA! BE THAT GUY THAT YOU MENTIONED OR WHATEVER YOU SAID! YOU'LL BE A BETTER GUY SASUKE!" 'Tho I wouldn't get my hopes up'

"Shut up loser. This doesn't concern you."

"Are you guys done talking yet? Alright Sasuke and Sakura have to live in the same house for 1 week."

"1 WEEK!"

"Yes Naruto, one week."

"Why?" 'Inner Sakura: OH YEA! HANGING TIME WITH THE SEXIEST SHINOBI. I'LL DO IT, YOU CAN COUNT ON ME!"

"What? Are you kidding me Nuriko? Spend time with Sakura?" 'All she'll do is get all over me...let just be a good time.', I leave and ignore everything around me.

"WAIT SASUKE-KUN, WAIT FOR ME!" Sakura, as obvious follows me and asks me constant questions.

"Nuriko! What the hell was that about, letting them alone? What was your idea?"

"There was none. , I just felt like saying they had to go with each other. Isn't that funny?"

Naruto does sweatdrop, "Yea, that was a good plan, really hilarious. What will happen when there alone?"

Nuriko folds arms and puts weapon back in his sheath, "Well, the Orochimaru curse will unleash, I just want to see what Sakura can do...", Nuriko looks back down.

"Ahh...but Sakura doesn't now what shes up against!"

"So...just..relaxe." 'Sakura...I know your strong, Motoko will guild you.' Nuriko unfolds is arms and walks to Naruto's house. "Come on Naruto, I want to talk to you. But not out here."

'I really don't trust him. But I'm a strong ninja, I can handle anything!' Naruto, with hes idiot self shows off, and dozes off.

"Come on you slow-poke. Lets go!" Nuriko turns back around and waits for Naruto.

"Okay, I'm coming, I'm coming!"

* * *

'Me and Sasuke are alone! Oh I wonder what were going to do! Maybe hang out? Or-" 

"Sakura?"

Sakura blushes a little, "Yes Sasuke-kun? What is it?"

I look at Sakura for a few then look away, "Nevermind its nothing."

'Inner Sakura: CHA! SASUKE JUST TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL! YOUR THAT KIND OF PERSON! I KNOW YOU ARE!'

I walk to my room, close the door, and lay on my bed. 'I will get him. I will kill my brother, Itachi.'

'Oh Sasuke, its me Nuriko!'

'ButI thought you could only talk to me when your inside me?'

'Yes, but I can also talk to you when I'm out, right now I'm talking to Naruto about something important.'

'Thats loser wouldn't understand, even if it was something simple, he wouldn't get it.'

'Yea, what about, Naruto is related to me/you?'

'Theres no way, ancestor thing?'

'Yea. Also...Sakura...is..Oppsey..bye-bye.'

'Nuriko!' "Damn."

Sakura opens the door.''Sasuke, you okay?''

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Hey Sasuke, want to hang out?"

"Sakura, why don't you train, by yourself?"

"But I want to train with you."

"No, Sakura."

"Please?"

"Fine. Lets train in my backyard."

''Okay Sasuke. Lead the way."

I get up, and go to my backyard. My backyard, is all green, then 5 yards farther, is the forest.

"Wow, Sasuke its so big."

I go in the middle of the field, and act calm and cool. "Come on Sakura, go."

"Huh? Me? You want me to go first?"

I unleash my Sharingan, and wait patiently.

Sakura, goes in here shurinkan pockets and throws some kunais at me.

I dodge them, and go up to Sakura and punch her. My neck it hurts.

"Sasuke, your neck, Orochimaru's curse, no." 'If I verse him at this rate then, he'll kill me. Oh no, its spreading!"

I walk closer to Sakura. My body, I have no control over it. I grab a kunai and throw it at Sakura.

Sakura dodges it and runs for her life.

"You can't run forever Sakura."

"Sasuke, I know you can-"

Out of nowhere, I peirce Sakura with kunais at my house wall, in the skin.

"Sasuke-kun, please stop!"

Sakura's POV (for now)

I look in his eyes, and stare at them in fear. All of a sudden, a flashback appears in head.

_FlashBack (own POV, when they were 4-5 yrs old)_

_Sakura sits against the playground fence crying. Tears fall down face with marks all over her body._

_Someone comes out of nowhere and appears in front of her. "Are you okay?" The person kneels in front of Sakura._

_"Wh-Who are you?" Sakura blushes little bit._

_"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Whats yours?"_

_"Sakura.."_

_"Huh? You need to speak up-"_

_"Haruno Sakura!"_

_"Thats more like it. Let me fix you up a little." Sasuke kneels down and wipes off the dirt off Sakuras face with his sleeve and her forehead..."There is that better?"_

_Sakura blushes and nods slightly,"Th-Thanks, Sasuke-kun."_

_Sasuke smiles, "No problem, see ya later Sakura."_

_She stares at Sasuke walking off, with his hair waving in wind.'Uchiha Sasuke? Hes cute...I wonder, if I'll ever meet him again.'_

_ End of FlashBack_

"Wait! Sasuke, remember...when we were kids, you always looked after me. But until your brother killed your whole clan, ou acted differnet you ignored me. You ignored everything around you! But yet..I know you still like me after that problem. Please Sasuke, snap out of it!"

Sasuke curse eases down, and Sharingan...well disappears.

They both stare at each other, in there eyes. Until...

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil. Well review please. 


End file.
